


Bikini

by SkeletonRacecarBed



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Bikinis, F/M, Love Confession, Sexual Tension, probably eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRacecarBed/pseuds/SkeletonRacecarBed
Summary: Riyu offers to help Ludus test out a line of swimsuits he's designed to sell in his shop. Things end up getting a little more hot and heavy than expected.(Likely will be smut in later chapters)





	Bikini

The familiar scent of ocean air greeted Riyu as she passed through the gate from the Crossroads into Lulukoko. She had finally finished tending to her crops and animals for the day, and was on her way to Relacion to have Ludus help her with a new silo for her farm. 

If she was being honest with herself, she would probably still be heading this way whether she needed something or not, if only just to see Ludus. There was no point in denying it - She had a crush and she had it _bad_. It was a secret that she hadn't mustered up the courage to reveal yet, but she was pretty sure that Iluka and Siluka probably already knew, considering the way they had recently started giggling and whispering to each other whenever they saw her. To be fair, she had recently attempted to casually ask them about what kind of things Ludus liked and what his relationship status was (single, thank goodness), so even without the power to read auras they probably could have pieced it together.

Fortunately, she was able to avoid their whispers today, as they appeared to be more busy than usual with the cafe. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she managed to slip by Carosello into North Lulukoko unnoticed.

As she approached Relacion, she saw a familiar blue mane of hair peeking up over the counter. He appeared to be kneeling down on the ground organizing something. 

"Ludus?" Riyu called, hoping she wasn't disturbing him.

"Be right with you!" Ludus finished organizing his stock and stood up. Riyu felt her heart skip a beat upon discovering that he wasn't wearing a shirt. That was new.

"Oh, Riyu, aloha!" Ludus smiled pleasantly. "Sorry about that. What can I help you with?"

Riyu tried to ask about the silo, but her brain was presently preoccupied with Ludus' bare toned upper body. She blushed. "Um... W-What's with the outfit, Ludus?" she attempted to ask casually.

"Oh, this?" Ludus walked around the front of the counter to reveal the shorts he was wearing. "This is actually part of a new line of swimsuits I'm planning to sell in the shop soon. I was just doing tests on them and making some adjustments. I haven't actually worked with this kind of material before, so I might take them in the water later to see how they fare. What do you think?" He turned around so she could see the full design.

"W-Wow, they look really good on you..." Riyu hoped that her blush wasn't too terribly noticeable.

"Haha, mahalo! I have some other designs too. I had a few people requesting these, so I figured it would be a good idea, especially with summer coming up and everything. It's supposed to be a really hot one this year."

"Y-Yeah... Really hot..." She tried her hardest not to stare.

"I think these ones are almost ready, but I still haven't tested any of the women's styles yet. Normally I have the twins help me with modeling women's designs, but they've been extra busy with the cafe lately, so I'm a little behind on those," he admitted.

"Oh... Well, I could model them for you, if you want..." Riyu offered. 

"Oh, hey, you'd do that?" Ludus smiled. "That would be a huge help, actually. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"N-Not at all!" Riyu blushed. "I didn't have anything else to do today..." she lied. The silo could wait. 

"Well, mahalo, Riyu!" he grinned. "I really appreciate the help. Follow me, I think the prototypes are in my room."

\---

Riyu finished tying up the strings at the back and took a look at herself in the inn's bathroom mirror. She felt her face heat up. She had been excited to have a chance to help Ludus out, but she hadn't really thought through the implications of being a _swimsuit model_ for him until this moment. 

Now that she saw herself wearing it, she was discovering that it was quite a bit more revealing than she had expected. Ludus was going to see her like this... Her heart skipped a beat. She was nervous, but also... excited? What would he think of seeing her like this?

"Hey Riyu, you almost ready?" Ludus called from the other side of the door.

She jumped, startled out of her thoughts. "C-Coming!" She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She hesitantly opened the door.

"Oh, good, I was getting worried for a seco--" Ludus got a look at her and stopped abruptly, face flushing and eyes wide. "...nd... there...."

Riyu's heart raced. She had never seen this expression on Ludus' face before. She liked it. 

"So... W-What do you think?" She turned around to give him a look at the back - Seeing his expression had given her a little extra bit of confidence.

Ludus' cheeks darkened. "Um... W-Wow," he cleared his throat. He shook his head, attempting to snap himself out of it. "Uh, whew..." he laughed nervously. "Now that I actually see it on someone, I guess it is a little more revealing than I had pictured on paper... Didn't think that one through, I guess..."

"I like it," Riyu turned back to face him with a smile. Her nervousness was quickly melting into mischievous excitement now that she'd seen his reaction. "It's really cute! I think I might buy one for myself once you have these in the shop."

"Oh, y-yeah?" He cleared his throat. "Um, well, mahalo. Glad you like it. I do have to take some measurements for alterations first, though..." He gathered his materials. His cheeks flushed darker and he scratched the back of his neck. "I-If you'd rather, we can do this in the bathroom if you want some privacy... You know, if you're uncomfortable with being out in the open like this with people walking in and out..."

Riyu felt her heart jump. She didn't particularly mind if someone were to walk in and see her in a swimsuit (they were meant to be worn in a public setting after all), but the idea of being alone behind a locked door with Ludus filled her brain with all kinds of thoughts that she hoped weren't showing on her flushed face. "S-Sure, we can do that..."

Ludus nodded nervously. "O-Okay, no problem." He followed her into the bathroom and shut the door, setting his materials on the sink. "Should just be some quick measurements and pinning and then we'll be all set." He pulled out the measuring tape. "H-Hold still for a second, yeah?" 

Riyu willed herself to be still while he took her measurements, hoping he couldn't hear her heart pounding. "So... H-How long have you been making your own clothing designs, Ludus?"

"Mm, I guess it's been a few years now," he mumbled around the pin he held in his mouth. "Nana taught me how to sew, and I figured it would be cool to do something with that on a bigger scale, rather than just using it to fix buttons and stuff..." He took the pin out and used it to hold part of the garment in place, blushing. "Um... I-I need to measure your inseam now..."

It took Riyu a second to register what he was asking, but when she realized, her heart leapt into her throat. "Oh... R-Right..." she nodded and spread her feet slightly farther apart. When did it get so hot in here?

Ludus took a shaky breath. Maybe he hadn't thought this whole thing through either. He carefully moved the measuring tape up between her legs and held it there as gently as he possibly could.

Riyu gasped quietly as she felt the tape touch her there. Ludus' face went completely red - He had definitely noticed. He swallowed hard. "Uh, jeez... S-Sorry, you probably didn't expect to be getting this close and personal with me today, huh...?" he chuckled nervously.

Riyu felt like her face might burn off. She covered it with her hands. "Ahahah... N-N-Not really, no... B-But I mean, I don't mind..." she mumbled.

Ludus made a face like he wasn't sure how much he dared to read into that. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, w-well... Again, I really do appreciate your help with this..."

"I-It's really cool that you know how to make so many different things..." Riyu blushed. "Your future wife is one lucky woman..."

Ludus' eyes widened. He looked up at her. "...What?"

"U-Um...! I-I just meant..." Riyu trailed off. She knew exactly what she meant, but she wasn't sure if she dared to say it out loud.

"Riyu..." Ludus blushed, scratching his neck. "J-Jeez... Standing there saying things like that, especially in this kind of situation... You're going to start giving me ideas..." He looked at the floor, cheeks flaming. "Wrong ideas..."

Riyu's heart stuttered. The words left her mouth before she had a chance to think about them. "...What if I said they weren't wrong?"

"...!" Ludus met her gaze again. "...Y-You can't be serious about that..."

"But... I am, though..." She knelt down to his level, looking earnestly into his eyes, face burning. She was actually doing this. "Ludus... I really, _really_ like you..."

Ludus' eyes went wide.

"I always have... Ever since the first day that I came to your shop... And the more I've gotten to hang out with you, the more I think that I might be falling in love with you..."

"...R-Riyu..." Ludus stared in disbelief, cheeks flaming. "...You... Y-You're not joking with me, yeah...?"

Riyu, shaking, took his hand and placed it on her racing heart. "Ludus... Does it look like I'm joking...?"

Ludus' cheeks darkened. "J-Jeez..." He swallowed hard and moved his hands to her shoulders, looking her square in the eyes, breath ragged. "Riyu... Please tell me you're being 100% real with me here... Because I've felt the same way about you for so long... I couldn't bear it if you were just joking around with me..."

Riyu's heart stopped. "I-I'm not joking... Y-You really feel the same way about me...?"

Ludus nodded, face beet red. "At first I just saw you as a sister, but... After a while, it became really obvious really quickly that there was something a lot more there, and... Um..." He took a deep breath. "...I-I think I love you, Riyu..."

Riyu's heart threatened to pound out of her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. A magnetic force drew her closer to him. Their faces were inches apart. "Ludus..."

She brought her hands to the back of his head and kissed him sweetly, running her fingers through his hair.

Ludus let out a ragged sigh and melted into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her tightly.

The kiss broke, and they stared into each other's eyes in breathless, giggling disbelief. "W-Wow..." Ludus breathed, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Ludus... You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." Riyu whispered breathlessly.

"Riyu..." Ludus took her hands. His eyes glanced down her form and he blushed, reminding himself of the situation they were in. "Um... M-Maybe we should continue this when you're not in so, uh... compromising of a position, yeah?" He scratched the back of his neck shyly.

"Ludus... I would honestly probably let you do pretty much anything with me right now if you wanted to..." She blushed, startled by her own boldness. Where did _that_ come from...?

Ludus' face turned several shades of red. "U-Um... Wow." He coughed. "J-Jeez, Riyu... A-Are you trying to give me a heart attack here...?" He laughed nervously. 

She giggled shakily. "Hah... Y-Yeah, guess that was a little much, huh..."

Ludus cleared his throat again, smiling in spite of himself. "Um, so... As much as I really, _really_ don't want to right now, I have to get back to work, but I'll tell you what... Come back and see me tomorrow, yeah? I'll have some more prototypes for you to help out with, i-if you're interested, that is... And we can talk more about... about us, too..." His face flushed.

Riyu smiled breathlessly. "Okay... sounds good." She kissed him tenderly again, a gesture that he was more than happy to return. He hugged her tight.

"Um... I-I'll let you get changed," he blushed, standing up. "You can leave the prototype in my room once you're done. M-Make sure to be careful of the pins, yeah?" He brought his hand to shyly rub the crook of his opposite arm.

"Okay," she stood up too, smiling through her blush. "Thanks, Ludus..." She felt herself getting a little mischievous again and shyly slipped one of the straps down off her shoulder, hoping to elicit a reaction out of him. "See you later..."

Ludus went beet red. "U-Um, y-yeah! S-See you!" He opened the door and closed it hastily behind him. Riyu giggled breathlessly.

 

Ludus took a deep, shaking breath on the other side of the door. ' _Jeez... Did that seriously just happen...?_ ' Despite his flushed face and pounding heart, he smiled softly to himself. ' _Man... Riyu is in love with me...?_ '

"So you're locking yourself in the bathroom with girls in compromising positions now?" Iluka swiveled in her chair from her spot at the table, eyebrow raised with a teasing smirk. "Wow Ludus, I knew you had major issues, but this is a new one."

"So lewd," echoed Siluka.

Ludus jumped, startled. His face turned redder. "Ugh, crap... How long have you guys been here?!"

"Long enough to know that it sounds like you might have a new girlfriend," Iluka smirked.

"Congrats," said Siluka. "Though I'm a bit surprised she chose you, of all people."

Ludus sighed and brought his hand to his face. "Ugh, you guys..."

"You do know it was super inappropriate for you to do that in the first place though, right? Inviting a girl who you weren't even dating to your room so you could see her in a skimpy bikini, then locking yourself in the bathroom with her? You're not even wearing a shirt, either! Seriously, numbskull, were you even thinking at _all_?" Iluka scolded.

"It's a good thing we already knew she liked you, otherwise we may have had to rescue her from your indecent behavior," Siluka noted dryly.

"You'd better be grateful we don't tell Nana about this," Iluka chided.

"Ngh...!" Ludus groaned, exasperated. "Alright, I get it, I'm an idiot, thanks. You've said quite enough. Now you guys need to get out of here, please. Don't you have a cafe to run?"

"Says the guy who left his post to go make out in the bathroom." Iluka hopped off of her chair. "Whatever, we'll leave. Have fun with Riyu tomorrow," she smirked, walking out the door.

"Bye, lover boy," Siluka quipped, following her sister.

Ludus sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. "Dammit, those two..."

**Author's Note:**

> SEXUAL TENSION AHOY
> 
> Don't get too comfy with that M rating, will probably raise to explicit soon enough. :P
> 
> I included a few elements in here from the heart event in the game right before Ludus and MC start dating.
> 
> As always, comments/thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
